How ERAGON SHULD HAVE BEN
by You Can't Stop The Pain
Summary: This is how Eragon SHOULD have ben wroten by Christofer Palini. he culd lern a lot and be a better lo writer, i hope he sees this an maks brisenger good ADDED: WiTH A LEMON! ERAGON/ARIA ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Eragon: The Lejendar Eeragonrider**_

**_A screaming meeme story by me_**

The sun was brite outside the sky and earth awas hot becaus of it. The birds were singing songs and the dogs and drgons were listenin and going to under the trees and like. Eragon smeled the air and laughfed becaus it swa a good day to do thedragon riding. "We will go dragon riding!" And he riding in te clouds, above the dogs and singing trees

"ERAON!" He wok up and saw that'is was a dream. And he was sad and wok up and clened up his room "Eragon time to go hunt in the spinbe for our food we need hungry!" said his cousin and ucnle, who they were also very poor and had not little to eats at night time and in mornings.Eragon went to the spine but insted, found him a egg that hateched into a dragon to row up in IN 3 WEAKS. "I will name you of Saphirea." And hte razak beetles cam and kiled and eated the hold village Carve a hal and the almost got Eragon but a Brom cam and saved him and told hi about bein a dragonridder "You have to save ethe world now becaus Galbaroitosix is evil your menacice and wants to be."

So they fihgted to train and trained to fight. "Pucnh me,Eragon!" And he punhed him. "Exselent." He lerned how to be a sordsmen in two weaks and even how to read when tegy got to Tearm! But..unlike what hapened in the book a sea monser came from the waters by Tearm an fell from the out sky. "OH No, it is prawn of Galbatoritosix whe must get him" But it kiled BROM with tackle atack.

then ergaon had to fight it with his dargon. "Spahirea use flametrower!" And she used it did, but the seas monster nlock it with its tails and but it felled off. "How you do THAT" it asked? but eragon was mad it had killed Gandalf "Saphirea use thunder!" and saphirea killed it with her elektrisitty atakc.

Then went they to fine the Vardin who was the ribellion guys that fough the evil empeoror king. "I am sad that Gandalf am killed but I must go onm he would like tat!" "Yes little un"

Then they were battling Urgals who rode on wargs and stuf. "I dight for my friends:" said Eragon.

Then, oh snap, I got a good idea for a Terry Goodking fanfic!

Too be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon wated in the forest for his dragonrid to get don but couldn't not get don wating. Then sunddently, he herd it a noise and there was a beutiful elf woman "ARYA!" she said, because that was her name. eragon loveds her at the first time she saw and reched to kisis her because she was the good. but when his lips were near to hers she was gone and he awoke and saw that it awas all his nothing but him a dream. "No!" he cried and hit the ground with fists. He awake Saphirea and told her that they had to found Arya. "But Galbatrorizs will get us if we dont get him1"

"Its a chanse Ill have to take I lOve the ARya."

"Yes little on"

And tey went into fliing into the skies "O no a demon!" she said, bt Eragon used blade of mMght and kiled it strongly. Thety continue to fly around but and found no more troubling them. "Hello I' name is Murtag."

Eragon did n trust th Murtag. He wached him closer, but then trusted him more. "Hi I am eragon thsi dragon is named spahira."

And they contined on theur jounrey to fite Galbrotiscga and Eragon learned some ancient languge tricks to. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he was one day training and thats what he said. He prakticed with Murtag on a dark, sunny day. "Bjargarzlfartherndu!" said Murtagh and he assidentlly killed a rabbit. "Why YOU DO THAT!?" asked eragon, crying. "You kiled a pore innocent thing"!

"I'm sorry."

"No you of not! you are and evil creture Saphira killed him,"

"No i am yor brohter!" but itwas too late and the eragon was killing murtag with her fists.

Tehn Eragon died too because Murtag was his brohter.

**The end?**


	3. Chapter 3THE BES CHCPATER EVRE!

Eragon hadn really deadand Murtag had lived instead. But they was hurt and hda to get to the hospitl support. Saphira was fly them tere to UruBaen medical support place wher tehy got an operatons and survived the attack. "Alrit you guys are good to go" said the nurse and tehey left the hospitle. Then apologizd to ech other and went to fihnd the Vardin.

Saphir ate a rain deer sometime and Eragon was sad but had ignore it to. He ated some grass and a carrot, but Murtag ate meat and flesch.

"Whoa we must save Arya!" said Eragon said all of ah suddenly.

"Whose Arya?" asked Murtagh.

"I don't now."

And they wet to save Arya from Dursa the shade. in the power fortrtress of Galbortisx.

Menwhile...

Arya was being tortured into the power forttress and it hurt a lot. she tred to ignore it but it was hurtng too bad. It was Dursa that wat tortuing her. he had red teeth and red hair, an even his armpit hair was red. He laughed like evil. "Har har! Tell me wher the eggs is! Galbatorisx needs his stones!" Arya moned, "no" she said hurting hard. she couldn't tell becaus then he would make galbatorsic rule the wrold and all alsgayshu. next, he had this henchmens to rap her, hut she used her elv power to stope them and they didnt get to rape her.

"You mus not rape me for i am Arya Svitbkonaw of ElfForest and alsgayshu, I am princess and daughter of queen elenas elf!"

And then they was imazed! and her power shone true and blue and they got off her. Then Dursa came and sa her on teh table. "I am want you to give me the eggs! or i will destroy us."

But Eragon, Murtagh Saphirea came nd resqued the princess and lamost kiled the evil Dursha. "AAH! My pwoer!"

Meanwhile they were walking in forest (but not elfen forest because it was dfferet) with the Arya becuase she had follen unconshious. Murtag didn t want to held her by becaus he though she would bit him, but Saphire's dragon hold him as they founde the Vardin. Some urgals atacked but they lose the fghts and Eragon won!

And ten the Kull cam and foughts with hem.

"I am must carry her for too long to many times, Murtag you must hold Arya. I need to of fight the Kulls." and Murtag held Aryas body becaus she still am unconshious. he almost droped her.

Eragon used a fire attac (like ang in Avatar) and hurted the Kull bad, but they are comie back for more, but he used a nother fire flame to blow up their heds, then they were on their way fro the Vardin.


	4. Te Vardin

a,n; two more chaptres lef guys and i will be done with thihs fnfic. after this want to do one abot galbarorisix's arise to imperor in coruskant.

Eragon and Murtag were almost got to the Vardin were they saw thee golden gates an d oshean, but was attack by the Kulls. A spears came downn fron the skie and kiuled them thogh.

"Vardin I am Eragon and rides a dragoon!" saids him. "I will defete the Galbatorisxs king and restool all libertines to tehe world and algasyshu." There crowds cheeried and was happy that eragoin had said that, but some were not. Suddenly murtag was arested becaus he was Morzans sun. "He is morzans sun tooo!" murta shouted as he got arested by the vardin polies. But Eragon said "NO!" Morzan is nBrom is my fatheR!"" but murtag is trown in jail.

Then Naswuanda atticked the door and opend it to say to Murtag "Your ar cute" and they had a chil nam Mursuada it wasa boy. but Mrtag could not raze his sun becauseh e was stil in teh jill. "Get me out! STOP!" he yeled but no one came and he whent to slept.

Menwild, Nasawuaenda was razing the baby Mursuada to be a fightor but A Jihad saw it and raised up hiss FISTS!"Why you had a chil with him?!" said A jihad.

"No daddy no!"

But itwas to late for Murtag cause Azihad piked him up and was gone to throw him into the well. He was siting on a horse now and it was snowwing in teh world.

"STOP!" cried thee archdeacon (of the dwarven faif) "you can't not kil a chil!"

"But eh is evil spawn! He will mudreded us all"

But then he saw the evil of his waiys and gav the chil back to Naswusada. But she was got skared and gav it to Frollo the dwarf to raze becaus a jihad would come and kill it. so she was sad and went to Murtag and she had nother chil who named Morzuswanda.

Meanwild, Earagon got matrued into a dragon raider cause he had traned with Spahira. now, she had lerned thunder attaclks and could breave fire. she could also do ground attacks. but she could do water attacks too. one day, they was training themselves for fite aganst galbatorisxc

"Saphira use thunder!" and to get some food to eat but saw Arya coming back form teh showers.

Arya smellled of pine needles and waled relly gracefuly, like a real grone woman elfgirl. she was peretty and butiful at the same time and Eragonw anted to be her bofirned. she wasa wearing masccara on her eyes lids and a RELLY tight lether outfit that was mad from animal stuf. she smeled good espeshily since she had took her shower in Vardin. she had a nice nose and shap and ergon got hapy seeing her and she had the nice hair and eyebrows that archd ovr her pretty green eyes and a beutiful lips that was pink and soft.

a.n; sorry if I deskribed her to much its just paoliniy does it a lot so I guess it rubed off on me. lol?

Anyway Eragon triied to tlak to her and said him, to her "Yknow I saved you from Dursa you shuld be my wife"

"You WISH and gods dont exist"

She left him and he started teh crie and made a puddle. Then Saphira came and cuddled with him to make it feel beter. "Oh eragon you okay?"

"Take me to mai room!"

And she took him to mai room. There shells in his room in Vardin and socks, and oter clothes and even some diapers. Eragon began to suck on his passafire and got happy, then loked out his windo and saw that it was is GALBATORZISC WAS ATAKING "Guys the evil imperor is attack us!" but no one heard becaus they

were dead.


	5. A last chaoptor

_**Eragon: The Lejendar Eeragonrider**_

**_The finalle Chopter_**

Galbatroixdixz attaked the Vardin homes wit all his strenff and ten he seen Eragon was fly in with his dragon in the aeir to stop his trops. He set up some canons and fired butt Saphirea mised ad didnt get shot by it. "haAr!" said a dwarf.

Then, Eragon was in fro of Galbatorzixs and he kiled him wit hall him strenff and won the batle, but aria was kiled by a fallen planent and died of her thurst. "Eragin was sad" "NO!" said Eragon and he cried because Arya had was dead. But his brother saw and with his powers used a heal attack and recoverd her life to back so she did live. "Murtag am good you are now!" Murtag nodded. "yes"

Then they had a fest and Eragon song a song. Spahria plaid the trumpet and Orek the dwarf playe dhim the bongo drums. The sung the fire "ffiiiiiireeee emmmmbleeeeem" song that plays on Super Smash Brothers Brawl Castle seege stage and was happy. Then tey sung the Sovet Uion anthem and was hapy again. Next they were singing the a song about a bear and hair. After tat. they sung christmas carols and then afterwards, they tred to sing teh song that plays when you win as the Coalition of Governents on Gears of War in multiplayer, but they was tootried from the batle and slept.

In the bed, eragon snugled closor to Arya

a;n; LIMON AHEAD SKIP IF YOU DONT LIK LEMONS

eragon kisses arya and tehy touched ech oter and they kissed and toched and rubed and "i love you Eragon!" "i LOVE You too Hermione"

And then it was over and Eragon was a Man.

a;n; its over now )

BUT!!

Saphira got jelous and hurted Aria, because she ad a mentol link with Eragon becaus that was his dragonrider. Inastead, she let ARia live but they had to hav a baby fast so eragon culd continu his line of ragon riders! so tehy had it againe, and this time Litle Eragon came out, but instead hisa name was Hragon. Aria asked how that he had made up the name and he was teled her.

"All I did was put H in front of the D of dragon and made Hragon! Isn't it coo?"

But then litle Hragon turned evli and strated beliiving in Dwarven Gods, and eating rabbits, and killing amnimals, and not liking Eragon! Arya didnt lik the part about him beliving in Dwarven Gods and she spanked him! so he truned evil and went to Kingdoms Hearts and transformed into a mouse and caled himself MICKEY MOUSE'S SUN.

There was no thing Eragon and Aria could do...so they went home and rode teir dragons.

This is the end.


	6. an bonus chaptier

BONUS CHAPTER: Eragon fights the wraith enemyes.

(author's note: I will be writing lot more stroeis because Brisinger will come out soon and I want to show christopher how better it is to write them)

Eragons sun had walked about away but he was okay, because Arya still there. But then there was war and war fought them with forces of teh evil mixed with good and dragons, but eragon wins with epic strikes. "Be truth yo will!" he yelled!

"Eragon have you evre wondred what if we were on the wright side?" said Arya in the bedroo

"No a dragonrider never wonders that" And they went to bed sleep.

The next days, the vampyres were attcked the fortress. "We are the Resnesssmee you cannot win."

Meanwhile in OroBane.

Murtaghg had the married birth with Naswuad.a and tehir second child was to name, was Nassie. Nassie grew up fasterly, like vampires and grew up to become big. Murtag walks down the roads together. Soon, they fought ansd murtagh losted the battle and got death from his dougter. "I have become edfeated by my blod and sun in the teh battle !" then he died then.

"Nassie is a vampir!" Said the girl.

And Nasuaad ran to the tower where she took power and chian fun. A dragon scrapped the top, byt missed and Nassie was in the room with her.

"Hello mother"

"Hello doughter you shmust stop them ways of badness! Its not good"

"We'll see..."

And then she was bite by the doughter. nasuada is a zombie like her doughgter and sad so Naassie died because her great wrath and Nasuada like Catelyn stark. She takes rengnes on the eragon adn saphira! "Only the Great BRISinger can stop me" said.

Too be contined.


End file.
